


Snippet: Why Did the Slayer Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie





	Snippet: Why Did the Slayer Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did the **Slayer Chicken** cross the road?

  


Because she, Buff Orpington, was the Chosen Hen. Undead foxes and stoat-demons prowled by night, preying on those she loved, and only she could stop them.

But then she discovered, too late, that her One True Rooster had been bitten by a fox, and if he ever felt a moment of perfect happiness he would become a ruthless predator and peck to death every chicken in the farmyard. Even Giles, her Hatcher and wise Old English Game Fowl, knew of no veterinary treatment that could save him.

Can Buff bear to chop off her One True Rooster's head and save them all? And if she tries, can she wield the human-sized hatchet with one foot without falling over?


End file.
